


Waking Up (Is Hard To Do)

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [268]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Besotted Draco, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry wakes but Draco doesn't want him to leave.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [268]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Waking Up (Is Hard To Do)

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Challenge fic, based on prompt 88: _I'll see you later._
> 
> The title are lyrics from the 2001 Sum 41 song, _Heart Attack._

“I’ll see you later,” Harry whispered as his _Tempus_ alarm buzzed loudly. “Soon as this mission finishes I’ll be back here. Back in your arms.”

Draco wouldn’t be mollified. He wrapped his limbs around his beloved, nuzzling the skin at the crook of his neck and holding him tightly. “I hate that you always seem to be leaving,” he replied, breathing in the sweet scent of Harry’s vanilla soap. “I don’t like sharing you.”

Harry laughed as he tried, unsuccessfully to extract himself. “You realise that I love you?

“I should hope so,” Draco answered. “We’ve been married three years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
